Humble Beginnings
by Rowan Mad
Summary: A war is about to break out between vampires and werewolves. Draculaura is caught up between obeying her family, and saving her friends from certain death. Prequel to New Blood. AU
1. Secrets

I restrained a grunt as Verona tightened the corset; I had to grip the back of a chair that Marishka was sitting on to avoid leaning back. Verona tightened the laces and tied them. She stepped away and sighed. I ran my hands over my stomach, and then nodded my approval. Thus began the rest of my dressing. Verona and Marishka tied panniers around my waist to give my skirt lift at the sides. They tugged two petticoats over my head and positioned them. They pinned a stomacher onto the front of my corset and then pinned the gown onto that. I was then shoved down into a seat as they begun to pin my hair up and styled my makeup.

"You are not to speak at this," Aleera hissed pinching my cheeks roughly, bringing a natural blush to my cheeks. I kept my gaze lowered. It was only ever in private that I would, if my father was there, the women would be gentle and loving as if I was their birth daughter. "It's a wonder you are even invited, the family disgrace. You're lucky that the Prince of Darkness didn't let you die all those years ago."

"You are lucky that I haven't spoken to him about all the deeds you do with other men," I replied quietly back. The sharp sting of a slap burned my cheek, and I raised my hand quickly in attempt to cool it before the red mark showed.

Marishka came to my aid, pressing a cool damp cloth to my cheek. Verona grabbed Aleera's arm and pulled her away.

"Aleera! Sister!" Verona hissed, "Are you insane? You'll get tortured for that!"

"I won't tell," I muttered rubbing my cheek, "I never do."

"That's a good princess," Marishka patted my shoulder softly, "Aleera is just…bitter. You know that."

Verona handed me a fan to match my dress before helping me up. I stared at the mirror, the dress was beautiful. A dark red with intricate designs of black over the stomacher and the gown had woven flowers etched into the fabric. I turned my gaze towards my father's brides and curtseyed.

"Thank you all for helping me get ready," I said graciously before heading towards the door. The brides were not invited to the meeting, only council members and direct descendents from my Grandfather were invited. My grandfather had called for a meeting of the Council last month and for the last week the council members were drinking and getting fat on blood. Softening them up for something, I wondered. My friends had no clue, and they didn't care. As long as none turned to them for some blood.

I headed down the hallway, knowing that the meeting was not well for another half an hour, but needed to stop somewhere first. I fanned myself as I walked; even if it was pitch black outside, it was still midsummer. That meant the night was not too cool, and the dress was heavy and thick. A symbol about my status and heritage, rather than being at all sensible.

I stood, admiring a painting as I waited for the coast to be clear. A couple of vampires bowed as they sauntered past, I tilted my head and waited for them to turn the corner before pulling part of the frame to the side and rotated it. There was a click and the painting popped forwards slightly; I gave another cursory glance around before pulling it towards me, revealing a set of steps. I hurried behind the painting and pulled it back into place. There was a click as the painting locked.

The castle was littered with secret passages, and I had lived here for nearly all of my life. I knew every passage way.

I hurried down the steps, relying on my night vision to see the steps. This passage was continuously used by me and my friends, so normally there was just a little dust brushing the steps. This time, however, there was no dust, they were cleaned very well. I assumed it was because my friends knew that I would be in trouble if I had dust on my skirt. My father would know I had been exploring the passages without his permission again.

I reached the bottom and knocked three times on the wall before it slid to the side. My heart would've leapt with giddiness if it had been beating. There was never a time when I came to visit my friends that I didn't get a sense of pure naughtiness for slipping underneath my father's gaze to do something I wasn't supposed to.

I stepped through the door and saw familiar faces. Clawrk, Harriet and Rachel. Clawrk smiled and sat up in his bed. Rachel bounced on her bed grinning at me. "Miss!" she whispered, staying where she was. Knowing not to touch me before going into council. While it was normal for vampires to smell of humans, it was their blood. My father would've known immediately that I had gone to see Rachel, being the only human in the castle that wasn't allowed to be fed on. Also the only human I ever saw.

"You shouldn't be here," Harriet scolded, stepping away from the stone that activated the secret entrance, "You need to go to council, it's starting soon. The others have not stopped whispering about it."

"I know, but I may not see you guys for a while after this. My father said something big is about to be decided, and if it is accepted, he said that the brides and I will be sent to ground for a long time," I whispered back, "I think it's something bad, but I cannot have a say yet, I am not high enough in the hierarchy to decide anything," I whispered to them. The others might hear me, and I couldn't risk a rumor spreading around about the council. There were already enough murmurings about why the Council members had been here so long.

"That is not fair!" Rachel cried, jumping off her bed, "Miss, by the time you come back out, I may be old or dead!"

"I'm sorry, Rachel, it isn't for me to decide. I cannot go against this. If I do, I do not know what will happen to me. You people will be safe as long as you are under my father's roof. You'll live out relatively happy lives here," I promised her, reaching out and brushing her jaw with just the tips of my fingers. I could feel the thrum of her heartbeat beneath my skin, and it warmed me. This little girl was alive and safe.

"I wish I could hug you," Rachel whimpered sinking to the floor. Harriet bent down and stroked her hair. "Stupid rules."

"I only don't allow you to hug me before council because you are the only human here, my father would know that I snuck down here to see you before council. You know he'd get mad at me, and then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore," I replied softly, "I would give you a hug otherwise."

"I don't like the sound of this council," Clawrk interrupted our moment, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He rested his forearms on his knees and looked up at the ceiling. Trying to decipher what the meeting was about, as if the ceiling had the answers. "After all, Prince Dracula wants to shove you under the ground where no one will find you; don't ya think that they are planning something big?"

"I know they are," I replied looking back at him, "I wish they weren't. It's going to be bad, I know that."

Harriet ushered Rachel to her bed, tucking her in before guiding me closer to Clawrk. When she spoke next, her voice was too low for Rachel to hear more than a quiet rumble of Harriet's voice. "What if they are planning another war? My mother spoke often about the last war, and how her mother had witnessed her siblings dying around her. It lasted a century until the Monster Council was formed, and the werewolves were forced into slavery to control them," she replied, her voice dripping with resentment.

"Harriet," Clawrk snapped quickly, Harriet apologized quickly to me. I didn't take it personally, and nodded my head slightly.

"I was a child then," I murmured, "I had just been turned."

My mother had passed away due to an illness, and my father turned me to save me. Within a few decades the war I had no idea was happening hit our peaceful life. All I remember was the fear for my father as he tucked me into a casket beside my grandmother. He promised me that it would be alright and everything would be over quickly, and then I woke up a century later to my father who was completely different. He was angrier, and everything was not all right. The werewolves were enslaved, and Vampires had everyone under their thumb as the head of the Monster Council.

If there was one thing vampires were good at doing, it was manipulating people.

"Which is why it's not your fault that we're slaves, you are different than the other vampires. They look down at us and treat us like filth, while you are kind and try to treat us as kindly as possible," Clawrk said, reaching over as if to pat my shoulder but his hand dropped. I still didn't know if he refused to make physical contact because he didn't think it was right to touch a Princess, or if he was afraid my father might find out, or if he just realized he was about to touch a vampire and stopped. Either way, just the moment of him moving to comfort me was enough, and I gave him a small smile. "If you have time before you go into the ground, come tell us what is happening. I think the werewolves should know what's going on; if we need to we can jump ship before it blows."

"I promise, Clawrk," I said with a smile, "I will make as many stalls as possible before my father becomes suspicious. If I cannot make it back, I will leave a detailed note hidden in my room. Harriet, since you clean my room, you will be able to find it. I know it."

"Alright," Harriet said before bowing, "You have to get going, Your Royal Highness," she quirked a smile before glancing over at Clawrk as he bowed his head towards me.

"One day I won't have to bow to you," Clawrk said, as he stood up to push the brick to open the secret entrance. His voice was soften when he added, "We'll be equals."

"One day, we can be friends without fear of hurting each other," I whispered and turned, disappearing back up the stairs.

Thankfully, no one was outside the painting, and I was able to hurry down the halls towards the Council room. It was just starting; the Council members were filing inside as I slid up beside my father and greeted people with a slight inclination of my head. My father gave me a sly look as he shook the hands of Lord Devein, and acknowledging his son, Bram.

Lord Devein shot me a toothy grin, "Better late than never, Your Royal Highness. Isn't that right, Vlad?"

My father gave a tight lipped expression that passed as a smile, "Of course, Liam."

The two filtered into the room and we waited as the last of the Council filed in before we followed in after.

"Where have you been?" my father hissed quietly, tucking my hand into the crease of his elbow. The Council room was wide and in the heart of the castle. It had a huge slab of round rock that formed the table in which chairs lined the side. Everyone had someone standing beside it. Each chair had a different family crest hanging off the back, indicating the Council family and their importance in the council.

The closer the chairs were to the three thrones that towered above the table, the more importance they had. My uncles – Vlad, Micera, and Radu – sat at the closest seats, with Vlad and Micera sitting to the right, and Radu to the right. My Aunt Justine sat beside Radu. The rest of the seats contained vampires from all over Europe, the empire that my Grandfather ruled.

"I got distracted, there are some wilted flowers on the third floor," I replied quietly, he said something in a dead language.

"That isn't my job, inform one of the dogs," he muttered as he released me in front of the left throne, and he walked to the right. My grandfather walked up the stairs and stood in front of the center throne. One decorated with gold, rubies, and rich red velvet. He held up his hands and spoke something in an ancient language before sitting.

"Nunquam vincitur, semperque verebar!" the council cried out. Never conquered, always feared. The vampire motto. The council sat down, falling into silence as they waited for the council to start. I fanned myself, hiding my mouth from view. I noticed the lack of servants in the room and swallowed thickly as the heavy wooden doors shut us off from the rest of the castle.

This is set in 1736, and is a prequel to my story New Blood. You can read New Blood without reading this story, and you can read this story without reading New Blood. It's just something that I wrote a while back to help flush out the back story for Draculaura in that story.

Just some little tidbits of the story and the world I've created (as this is an AU):

Werewolves age naturally until they are twenty years old, after that their aging slows down and nearly grinds to a halt in which they age only every couple years.

Draculaura is 1320 years old.

Werewolves are still slaves under the vampire rein.

And finally, the only other Monsters who are alive at this time are Frankie's parents, Clawd/Clawdeen's parents, and Deuce's mom. Cleo and her family are still stuck in their tombs (they won't be released for another hundred years or so).


	2. Council

My grandfather stood up after stretched moment of silence. He was cloaked in his finest and most expensive clothes. He seemed to glide as he walked the few steps down to stand on the table. He walked to the center, and held up his hands in welcome. "Lords and Ladies, my most esteemed children, and granddaughter. I welcome you all to this Council. The first in twenty years," he spoke, turning slowly, "At our last council, we decided a splendid choice that caused our empire to spread into the New World," his voice rang throughout the stone room. The council members all dipped their heads towards him, clapping quietly. "Since it takes three months of travel, we have elected to leave the Councilmen in the New World and inform him of the decision we shall reach today."

A smile graced my lips at the mention of the New World Councilman. Valentine. He had been elected by my father, and I knew part of that was to get him away from me, but also to rise him up from a low Lord in order to be better suited for my husband. Unfortunately, since Valentine was the councilman for the New World, he was stuck over the sea and we could only communicate through letters. It was so romantic...

"As you all know, for over a millennium we have squashed the Monster world beneath our feet. They have stayed our manipulated creatures, who don't know anything. Yet, as many of you have feared, our grip on them is slipping. They no longer fear us as they should!" his voice rose and I saw a look of anger wash over the faces gathered. My grandfather pulled a letter from his jacket, "They have sent us a message, telling us that they are removing us from the head of the council."

A cry of outrage thundered up until my grandfather threw his hand up.

"We need to crush them under our heel once more, and I propose we do it by showing them what we do with beasts that don't listen to our commands," he brandished his sword and pointed it at a tapestry on the west wall. The tapestry depicted the enslavement of the werewolves. My chest filled with dread, and my fingers dug into my chair. "They put the werewolves under our command, and we shall show them exactly what happens if our pets rebel against us!"

He could not be serious. .

"If the other monsters want to paint us as creatures from nightmares, we shall paint them this story with blood," he sheathed his sword and looked around the room, pausing for dramatic effect. "However, even the most ruthless of us here knows that we must be discreet at first, create unrest in the werewolves," he turned to face the north wall where our thrones sat against. "Kill a few off, spread rumours through their ranks. Poison a few into rebellion, and we will blame it on them. A few shall be spared, of course. We need to show mercy, we need to manipulate and be cunning. "

"What if the other species suspects what we are doing?" a man asked leaning forwards, "They would no sooner believe that werewolves just suddenly started to rebel, than I believe that werewolves are our equals."

"Alexandre," my grandfather said turning to face him, there was a flash of well concealed fear in the Lord's face. "This council was called so we could refine my plan. I am a humble King. The other monsters need to think of us as the heroes once more, they need to see us as their protectors against these beasts," he turned to grace everyone with a smile, which faded when he turned and walked back to the throne. I knew his words were just that. He didn't care an inch about his councillors, and they all knew it. His words were empty, but they knew that empty words with the appearance of happiness were better than the alternative.

I averted my eyes as he strode back up to his throne and sat down. "As is customary with our traditions and laws, this needs to be put to a vote. Should we wipe out the beasts? Or should we find another way to pacify and please the other monsters so we may keep them beneath us. Yay or nay?"

The majority of people cried out yay, others remained silent, but even if they didn't say nay their face showed their reluctance to say yay. A woman stood up, he head held proudly, "I know that this council will do whatever, regardless of my vote, considering the majority says yay, but I say nay! This plan is too risky. I do not want my people to be at risk for another war! Too many suffered during the last war, and the effects of it are still rippling throughout. Besides the fact that if we do not execute this plan perfectly the other monsters will tear us to shreds, what happens when we cull the werewolves? We'll have to employ our own people, we'd have to employ vampires to fix our walls, to serve and obey us! We'd enslave our own people," she gave a hard look around the table, her argument winning over a few people, others glared at her.

My father stared at her with a blank look, and I could tell he was making up a thousand scenarios that proved and disproved the woman's accusation. He never agreed or disagreed with another person unless he thought it through. He listened to everyone before speaking up.

The woman continued on, "I despise werewolves just as much as you all, ever since the first war. Though, I love my land's people, and do not wish for them to be in any danger of being attacked if this plan turns sour!"

"Sif," my grandfather gave her an even look, "Your opinion is valid in this discussion, and I understand your concern. However, when have we ever not executed plan perfectly? We have years to think it through and execute it. However, majority wins. If you do not wish to involve yourself with this, leave now and we will not hold it against you. If it is for the good of your people."

"It is for the good of my people," she said firmly, "I will allow three vampire assassins into my land to kill werewolves, but there shall be no ties to me on them."

"You have my word," my grandfather said before waving his arm to the door, "Anyone of the same opinion, you may leave before discussion goes any further."

Sif bowed to him, and left. A second past before a few more chairs stood empty, the other vampires had faded into the darkness and escaped without the others truly noticing their absence.

I wish I could make my voice heard like hers, but I couldn't. My father could make his voice heard, but he had no qualms against this plan, and I knew it. He was just waiting till a time when he could say what he wanted and have everyone agree with it.

Everyone knew the plan would continue on, and no one left in the room wanted to stop it. Besides myself. Even those who left wanted it to happen, I knew they did. I also knew they didn't want to involve themselves, because they were clever. If the werewolves figured out the plan, and figured out that they had no part of it. They would be spared, and so would their people. The other species wouldn't attack them either. The other powers would fall, and they would be left standing. As the new vampire rulers.

They were smart, and wise. They also knew that if they bowed out and realized the vampires were winning, they could discretely slid back in to the plan and at the end they would come out without any negatives. I realized their move and kept it to myself.

Sif was wise; she would make a proud ruler if everything turned to ashes.

My grandfather sighed and began to plot out with the others. My father stayed silent, staring at the door for such a long time.

Uncle Vlad snuck a glance at me, and I quickly averted my gaze. If anyone in the room could tell how I felt about it, it was him, and at the same time I knew he didn't agree with the plan and would've left. However, the appearance of unity within the royal family was _everything_. We had to appear as a single unit of thought.

They stuck with the original plan, going as far as almost agreeing to execute the plan within the month. However, someone piped up. Someone who hadn't made their voice heard the entire time. My father.

"I know this may be a very absurd suggestion, but why do we need to get ourselves directly involved? Get someone else to do our dirty work," he said looking at my grandfather. I inhaled and held it, wondering how my grandfather would take this.

"Who would do this? The other species wouldn't dare put themselves against the werewolves, even I admit they can be tough in big numbers," he said taking a deep drink of blood from his goblet.

"The Hunters?" my father said, everyone started whispering in hushed tones until my grandfather placed his goblet down.

"That would be too dangerous, what if they turn against us and reveal to the werewolves that we are plotting against them? They would do anything to have our two species slaughter each other in a war," my grandfather shot down the idea immediately. Standing up and walking to the center of the table. My father stood up and stepped onto the table, which caused flurried whispers to start up again.

That was something that wasn't done; only the King was allowed on the table.

"What do you think you are doing?" my grandfather said, "Sit down! You are a mere boy!"

"A mere boy that you allowed into this council, a mere boy who will take the crown someday, a mere boy who has won many battles for you," my father countered, he pointed at the throne, "I am your Right Hand, I am your spearhead in all the wars. I am your heir, and you will listen to me."

"You are arrogant and conceded!" my grandfather shot back. I looked at my uncles reactions to the event. Micera was watching with anticipation, Vlad was gripping the armrests and starting to stand, and Radu was more interested in the ring on his finger, "I will revoke your right to the crown and give it to Micera if so be it!"

I saw a look of pure dark enjoyment flood through Uncle Micera, and he leaned back. Ready to enjoy the show. Uncle Vlad moved behind the seats and placed his foot on the steps.

In whispers, I had heard my father ask Uncle Vlad to protect me if he ever died. If my father died tonight, my Uncle Micera would kill me instantly. I placed my fan on the armrest of the throne, knowing that I would have to flee if my father died.

"I think not," my father whispered and brandished his sword, "I challenge you."

"Step down boy," my grandfather hissed, "I am more powerful than you! I do not wish to kill my heir!"

"Fight me!" my father shouted, "Prove to everyone that you are a just king! Instead of a coward hiding behind his council men!"

My grandfather hissed and took out his sword, "You are a fool!"

I was frozen to my seat as my father launched himself at my grandfather. A pain filled my chest and I rose halfway from my seat, opening my mouth to call out to my father. I wanted to scream at him to sit down. I wanted to tell him to stop filling himself with ego and risking his life. Though I knew, I would be in mortal danger if I interfered. My father challenged my grandfather, and he accepted. This meant one had to die. Whatever one did survive would be King. No matter what. It was official. I felt tears bubbling in my eyes and my Uncle Vlad was by my side, pulling me into his chest so I would not have to watch.

I closed my eyes, burying my face against his chest, and prayed for the fight to be over. The sound of swords clashing against each other filled the air, and suddenly the scent of blood filled the air. My head felt light. Two clangs of metal hit the stone and my eyes opened, I pushed away from Uncle Vlad.

My grandfather lay, beheaded on the stone. Blood pooled around a crown that my father lifted and placed on his head. The blood from my grandfather still tainting the crown. The council members looked to him and all bowed. I stood up and followed suit, feeling tears fall down my cheeks.

I felt disgusted that I was so relieved that it was my father who was victorious.

He walked over and sat in the center throne and stared at the others. "The Hunters will fight for us. Enough gold and enough threats will put fear into their mortal hearts. Each of you is in charge of slaughtering your enslaved werewolves, use Wolfsbane in small doses. It simulates a look of plague and in small quantities the beasts cannot detect it. The Hunters will take care of the rest."

"That defeats the purpose of this!" a council member hissed, forgetting his place, my father gave him a cool look. "We want the monster world to fear us; your father was not the coward. You are!"

"My father has large dreams, but doesn't execute them in a large way. We start with the werewolves, and then move on to the other monsters. Eradicate them slowly until they fear us, and then we return to our proper place as the most powerful monsters of all."

"What if the Monster Council figures out what we are doing too soon?" someone else asked, "You're father was right, you are too brash!"

My father looked down at my grandfather's body, ignoring the person's words, "Then we plant my father's body and blame the werewolves on killing them. The werewolves declared war against us, and we retaliated. Now does anyone else have anything to add?"

No one spoke up, and my father stood up. "I am your new King, borne from blood and rage. My father was weak and pitiful, and sought to do great things with little results. My job is not to appease you; it is yours to appease me. Leave for your homes, we start the eradication by the end of the year."


	3. Plans

Shortly after my father's declaration, the council members were released. They were given leave to go or stay for a few more days as they pleased. From the looks on their faces, quite a few were planning on staying for the rest of the night and then fleeing during the day. I clasped my hands tightly in front of me to stop them from shaking. Fear was pumping through my veins with each step I took.

As the council members dispersed, my father turned to me. He held out his hand for me to take it, but flecks of blood still coloured his palm. I averted my eyes. From the corner of my eye I could see his palm curl into a fist as it dropped.

"Draculaura-"

"You should go tell grandmother," I said, surprised at how calm I sounded, albeit a bit quiet, "She deserves to know that grandfather has been relieved of his kingship."

"He would've killed Sif if I had not done anything," my father spoke quietly guiding me away, "Sif is a vital member, she is strong and a valuable ally. She holds a great portion of Europe, and holds an equally large amount of fighters. If this does break out into a full out war, then we will need those vampires. Your grandfather would've led us to our destruction if I hadn't intervened; he is a leader for times of peace, not for war. I have fought in more wars than he has, and I know he wouldn't know what calls to make."

"You still need to tell grandmother, I'll retire to my room," I replied, I didn't care if it was important or not. I still saw my grandfather's lifeless eyes, I still felt pure fear that my father would have died. There was no way he could ever take that memory away from me. Not now. I curtseyed to him, and then turned and walked away.

I continued to walk normally until I got back to my room. The brides quickly helped me undress and into something more suitable for casual, then left. I sat on the chair they had forced me into and stared at the mirror. Picking up the comb, I began to slowly pull it through my hair. Watching the comb move through empty air in the mirror.

Tears bubbled in my eyes, and my chest started to shake. Yet, my fingers kept brushing the comb through my hair. Staring at the mirror.

My grandfather was dead.

Yet, the reason I was crying was because of the monster my grandfather had left behind.

My father.

My father used to be so kind, he would mingle with humans and he would befriend them. The reason I was even here, the reason I was even a vampire was because my father had fallen in love with a human, and came to love her human daughter.

I couldn't fool myself; he always hated werewolves, but other monsters he got along so well with!

Medusa regularly visited Romania, or we would go and visit Greece to see her.

Frankenstein's Monster and his wife would occasionally send letters of correspondence to my father. As they were on the run to avoid the Hunters, whom had apparently witnessed the Monster kill a human.

Yet, he had never even given a werewolf the chance! He called them awful names, and would insinuate that they were no better than feral dogs. No matter how kind the werewolf was, or how smart a werewolf could be! Yet he would treat them as if they were a rabid dog and slaughter them all.

I knew the next time a majority of the werewolves would be permitted to leave their servants chambers would be next sunset. By then I feared it would be too late to inform them of what was to pass. I had to go and warn them immediately. My father would have gone to tell the rest of the family about his rise to king. That would take quite some time – as it would be a funeral and celebration coronation, all rolled into one. My father wouldn't invite me.

I knew that a vampire's reign was most fragile in the beginning, and my father's would be no different.

I nearly ran to the painting and slipped down the corridor. At some point I nearly stumbled and fell down the flight of stairs if I hadn't caught myself on a protruding brick. My head was spinning, whether from the memory of my grandfather or from the pure grief that was ripping through my heart, I didn't know. I stopped to catch my breath and attempted to calm down before pressing on.

I reached the bottom and softly knocked on the wall. I waited on baited breath before it opened.

My eyes rested on Clawrk first. Alive and breathing. I could hear his heartbeat thrumming healthily in his chest. No signs of Wolfsbane poison evident. Harriet was sitting on the floor, cards set out in front of her. They had innocently been playing a game of cards while such horrors went on above them.

"What's wrong, Your Royal Highness?" Clawrk asked, his eyebrows coming together.

I felt a pit of dread build in my stomach, and tears burst from my eyes, "Don't call me that, please," I hiccupped, and wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. Harriet immediately abandoned the cards and raced over; she ran her fingers through my hair and rubbed my back, hushing me. I felt Clawrk awkwardly pat my back and murmur that it was okay. I noticed Rachel hadn't made her presence known yet, and I couldn't smell her or hear her heart beat. I pulled away and looked around. Panic building in my chest. With the celebrations above she could easily be mistaken for a donor.

"Its okay, Rachel is just doing her chores, she has to help prepare breakfast for the other slaves," Harriet hushed and helped me over to one of the old beds. She sat me down before settling down beside me and wrapping an arm around me. "What happened?"

At first, my rushed explanation was too jumbled, apparently half in Romanian and half in Latin. My tears and sobs cut off the sound and made it impossible for even me to understand what I was saying.

Clawrk crouched in front of me and hushed me, a quick sharp sound but it worked. He reached out and patted my hands which were wringing together in my lap. "Your –" he cleared his throat and stopped, "Milady," I knew he would never call me by my first name, and even if I didn't feel like I deserved to be called such by any werewolf at the moment, I knew I couldn't force him to say anything else. "We don't understand Latin, you need to take a deep breath for us and say your tale again."

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and released it. It took a few times before I felt calm enough to express what I had been trying to say earlier. I told them everything; the lack of servants, the elimination of werewolves, Sif not joining in on the hunt, my father killing my grandfather. When I finally finished it was silent. I stared at my hands, where Clawrk's larger hand was resting on top. I was disgusted by the difference. My hands were soft and pale, decorated with fine jewelry made of gold and expensive gems. The money that fashioned those rings was blood money, money that we had built up from manipulation, blood, and outright lies.

Clawrk's hands were rough and dirty, but they were genuine. There were no fancy rings, but there were scars telling people of his hardships. His fingers had calluses, but they showed the world that he worked and he worked hard.

I was a Princess, and I loved everything that came with being a Princess.

I just couldn't stand how I became a Princess, and the empire that I would eventually rule just as my father would, and his father before him.

On the broken and downtrodden backs of werewolves and other monsters.

Clawrk stood up and paced the room. I could feel the fury radiating off him, the protector shining through, and the alpha. I could feel the terror and anger from Harriet and knew they were silent because they were afraid. I felt as if I had betrayed them. I had told them they would be safe with my father if anything happened to me, but now they knew that was a lie. My father wanted them all dead. Even if he wanted to stop this, it was too late. They other council members would execute it, and my father would be blamed. There would be bloodshed no matter what.

"We have to warn the others," Clawrk growled sitting down on his bed and running his hands roughly through his hair.

"She would be exposed," Harriet hissed, "If the vampires caught word that she told us, she would be slaughtered."

"All of us will be," Clawrk said looking at us, "I'm sorry, Milady, you are one of my greatest friends, but I have to protect my pack."

"Think this through!" Harriet cried standing up, "She risked her life for us by telling us this, and we shouldn't back stab her by letting them kill her! We need to do something smart!"

"I know," I whispered, "I have a plan on how to get you out safely."

"How?" Harriet asked, sitting down and grabbing my hands, "Anything will be better."

"Sif," I muttered looking up at them, "I know she doesn't like werewolves, but she's not going to involve herself in this massacre. She wants power, and she's smart," I said, "We need to somehow cause a distraction here, slip you guys out and as far away as possible. Possibly Greenland, that way your pack will be able to start a new life there, and spread the word to the werewolves."

"What happens to you?" Clawrk ask, "Your father will figure something is up when the werewolves suddenly disappear and the word hasn't gotten out yet that he is planning on killing us."

"He wouldn't dare accuse a sick daughter of telling the werewolves the plan," I said looking at him, "My mother never wanted to become a vampire, and I don't want to be one if it means that I must put up with this. I will stop drinking blood."

"You cannot risk your life for us," Harriet snapped, pulling away from me and standing up. "That is ridiculous! You've seen vampires who stop drinking blood; if they don't die horribly they go into a blood frenzy!"

"Harriet, I can do this. My father has taught me the difference between what it feels like to be dying because of lack of blood and what a frenzy feels like. If I stop completely I will die. I will create a diversion," I told them, and Harriet opened her mouth to argue, but Clawrk interrupted.

"What's the diversion?" Clawrk asked, staring at the ground. I looked at him; I could tell that he was ashamed to be going along with the plan. His jaw worked, and his entire body was tense. I also knew that he was thinking of his people. One vampire would never, ever, equal his entire pack.

"A little mishap will happen in the weaponry, which will blow up a hole in the side of the castle during the day. The explosion will wake the vampires, but you will all have enough time to get out and get away. My people can't chase you in the daylight without being vulnerable to attacks," I explained looking at them, "If the plan goes well. My father has given the plan a month before it must start. Enough time for the council men to all return home before they begin poisoning you all with Wolfsbane. Teach Rachel what Wolfsbane looks like so if the vampires try to get the humans to use Wolfsbane, she can warn you all before you eat it."

"I'll tell the others about the plan to escape; I'll only tell my right hand man, Myles, that you're helping us everyone else will be clueless. You need to unlock the storage room to either the gun powder, or to where your family stores the wine. We need something that will explode. You need to either slip us the key, or get to it yourself and bring us the equipment without anyone noticing. If all goes wrong, then no one can pin you to this," Clawrk said holding his hand out towards me, "If this goes wrong, then the second Monster war will begin. Starting in Europe, and then exploding to the rest of the world."

"I hope it doesn't come to that, if it does go well, make sure everyone knows what the vampires are planning on doing. If the Monster Council figures out what's going on, they can stop the war," I said placing my hand in his, and wiping the tears from my face with my other hand. Resolved on my fate. "Let's pray that we do not see another war."


	4. Escape

We set the plan in motion. When I was brought blood for breakfast, I would either tell them I wasn't thirsty, or I would wait for them to leave before emptying the cup into something that Harriet would clean later on. Each night, I was beginning to feel weaker and weaker. I knew I would have to put the plan in motion immediately, or else I would be too weak to do it. Since I started, I had to avoid my father, or he would know what was happening. I waited until the day, when all werewolves and vampires were sleeping.

There were a few vampires who stood guard of the werewolves and the vampires who were sleeping during the day. That way no werewolves got the idea to slaughter the vampires while they slept. I

I was able to sneak past them easier than I thought was possible. Most of the vampires in my father's castle didn't know of the secret passages, and I was able to make my way through them to the slave's quarters.

On my person, I carried a written explanation of where to go once they were out, as well as wrote up a document allowing them to travel to Greenland, not signing it with my name, of course. I signed it with Sif's name, knowing her writing as much as my own. They would be safe there. I also had written a personal note to Harriet, Clawrk, and Rachel for when they got to safety. I had been teaching Rachel to read, and I had done the same for Harriet when she was just a small pup.

I walked along the passage and stepped into the slave's quarters. It was a huge room with different hallways. One was connecting the area where the werewolves slept to the main room, another was bathrooms and a kitchen for themselves, and the last was towards the smithery, and other trade workstations.

I glided along the passage way and into the blacksmith shop. It was dark, except for the smoldering fire in the fire pit, whether it had forgotten to be extinguished, or they simply didn't, I didn't know. There was a door connecting to the armoury, Clawrk had informed me of where to go once I admitted I wasn't sure where the gun powder was stored. One of the werewolves had nicked the keys off a guard as the vampire was roughing the werewolf up, and had given it to Clawrk. Who had given the keys to me. Our plan had changed; my father had put stricter restrictions on the werewolves. They were not allowed out of the common room or their cells unless accompanied by a vampire.

Unlocking the storage door, I hurried inside. The room stank of sulfur, damp wood, and the tang of metal. My eyes took a second to adjust, but I was able to easily find a barrel of gunpowder. The one I first saw was too heavy for me to pull out of the shelf it was stored in, so I searched for one lower down. I finally found one and pulled on it, and flinched at the loud scraping noise it produced. I froze and listened intently for a moment.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, I jumped and turned to see a man standing at the door. He was a werewolf, I could tell instantly, and I relaxed slightly. He wore a tank top and a pair of pants, covered in soot and grime. He walked over and placed his hands on the gunpowder. "This isn't a toy, Your Royal Highness, you could get hurt," he spoke Romanian very oddly, but I could hear the tilt of an Irish accent. He was one of the werewolves my grandfather had traded with Lord Devein then.

"Who are you? If you try to stop me, I will hurt you," I warned him, exposing my fangs just a bit more. He chuckled and held his hands up.

"No disrespect, ma'am," he grinned, "The names Myles. What are you doing?"

"If you're Myles, you know very well what I am doing. Go back to your cell," I demanded, straightening my back and attempting to look fiercer. Even though he was shorter than Clawrk, he still towered over me, diminishing the effect.

"You'll never lift that barrel up or move it without it making noise yourself, but if you wish me to go and wait for another occasion where someone will blow a hole in the wall, I shall leave immediately," Myles said turning away. I grabbed his arm, and immediately let go.

"Fine, I do require your assistance," I admitted and then patted the barrel, "How do we get this out?"

He gave me a grin before walking over and murmured to step out of the way. When I did so, he hoisted a barrel higher above straight out of the holder. I had never seen any of the werewolves doing physical work like this. My father kept me as far away from werewolves, save for Harriet who cleaned my room, as possible. When vampires lifted things, their muscles barely bulged as if they were lifting something like a feather. Werewolves' muscles flexed and bulged and they made grunts of effort and concentration as they did it.

When he placed the barrel of gunpowder onto the floor, we set to work. We needed the wall to come down, and he quietly explained to me everything about gunpowder. Everything. I figured he used to be in charge of manning the cannons in Lord Devein's castle. Here, I doubted he was trusted with something of that importance, my grandfather – and now my father – made all the werewolves do manual labour.

I nearly fainted through the process, weak without blood. He assumed it was because I was out during the day and it was warm in the shop, so he made me sit down in a dark corner.

When he finished he brought me over to inspect it. "Will it explode enough to break a hole out of the brick?" I asked him, as I ran my hand of the metal.

"It should, it's the biggest bomb I've ever seen," he whistled and smiled, "I did a very nice job on this, hate to see it explode."

"Well, it has too," I said, turning my gaze towards him. I stood up, feeling more myself after the rest. "We need to move it to somewhere more accessible to the others, but where the blast won't harm them," I muttered, he hoisted the bomb up carefully, and carried it out of the shop. I followed him, and watched as he placed it at the far end of the hallway. He straightened, wiped his head, and grinned at me.

"For someone as royal as you, I thought you would be a bit more…" he trailed off, and chuckled to himself. He looked back at the bomb.

"More royal?" I offered helpfully, I gave a weak smile, "Well, my people are my people. Anyone who lives in my castle deserves my protection. Werewolves included."

He patted the bomb and walked towards me. "I was going to say, more vampire. Actually," he held out his hand. I rested my hand in his, and he placed a chaste kiss on my hand. "You put the most _álainn_ werewolf to shame."

Irish wasn't my strongest language, and I hadn't heard that word before.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time for a language lesson. Instead, I gave him a stern look that seemed to startle him. "I need you to set a fuse for that, and make it go off soon. No later than noon. That is the peak of when the vampires are sleeping and it will take more effort for them to waken. Get everyone ready to make a mad dash for the wood as soon as possible."

He gave a curt nod, "Clawrk filled me out on the technicalities."

"I have to go now, thank you for your assistance" I said, and twisted around to hurry to the passage way that would lead me back to my bedroom. The feeling of the papers crinkling at my waist made me stop; I turned around and pulled the letters out. "I do need you to do one more thing."

"What?" his eyes zeroed in on the letters, and he crossed his arms.

"These papers are for Clawrk," I handed them to him, "Tell him 'Thank you' from me, and I hope he and everyone stays safe."

He looked down, and by the time he looked up, I was already gone.

I stumbled a few times, feeling weakened. I could smell blood everywhere, but my body wasn't taking over. I took that as a good sign, I could still isolate myself in my room.

But…the blood was everywhere, I could smell Myles blood, I could smell all the werewolves' blood. I could smell the blood from the poor souls who got caught by the trap. I moved quickly, but tripped and fell to my knees at the exit. My vision swam and I knew this plan was going to ruin. I couldn't save my friends.

I felt arms around me, hoisting me up and then I was carried. I knew I had been found by vampires, I was being taken to be executed. I had betrayed my own people, and they were going to make me meet the sun. They were going to kill me. Instead, I felt the cloth of my bed underneath me and then the taste of metal filled my mouth. It wasn't for a few seconds until I realized my body tasted the iron in this person's blood. I drank until my brain kicked in and I ripped away from the arm and looked at the donor. Myles and Clawrk stared down at me with concern.

"We can't go through with the plan, milady, you have to come with us," Clawrk said placing the envelope on my lap, "If your father-"

"Why did you give me blood! If my father figures out I helped you, then I don't doubt he'll kill me," I said sitting up and wiping the blood from my mouth. "You have to go now, before our plan is ruined-"

"You are on the verge of actually dying," Myles interrupted, "None of the werewolves would want your blood on their hands because you died to help them escape. You're coming with us," he reached forwards and grasped my arms as if to pull me from the bed. Clawrk shoved Myles away, glaring at him.

"We are not kidnapping her, she needs to come of her own violation," he ordered, glaring at the other werewolf.

"We need to continue with the plan then, the princess will come with us-"

"I cannot! Not now! I am a vampire. I'll be cast away from what I know, and I cannot do that now. I love Clawrk, and Harriet, and Rachel, but I will be hunted for the rest of my life. I would be forever in turmoil knowing that I am hunted by my own family. I just can't..." my voice cracked and I clenched my fists. Myles placed his hand on mine. "You guys have to go and do this."

"We'll come back for you," Clawrk promised, "One day, when werewolves and vampire aren't at each other's throats."

I nodded and gave a half-smile. "Go now!" I said pointing to the door, "There are only a few more hours until night break, and then it'll be too late!"

Clawrk kissed my cheek and shoved Myles towards the door. The two of them left, I stared at the door as it shut. Then clenched my fists and held back a sob. I looked down at my lap and saw the parchment in my lap and my eyes widened. They would get nowhere without that. I moved to stand up but still felt weak. I pulled on a few layers of skirt before hiding the envelope in the waistband before heading out. I needed to give them those papers or they would have no chance once outside the walls.

The explosion caused the entire castle to shake and I lost balance. That was a bigger blast than I anticipated. I hurried towards where the werewolves were held, but instead of seeing an empty hall. I saw vampires hauling out werewolves. My eyes widened and my eyes locked onto my father. He turned and waved me over. I walked over, staring at the werewolves staring in disbelief at the armoured vampires, holding wolfsbane to keep the werewolves complacent.

"One of our men overheard one of the females talking to a male about escaping today, we got here just as these two tried to sneak back in," my father explained, stepping to the side and letting me see Myles and Clawrk bound and on their knees. Neither of them looked up and I did my best to keep a straight face, even as I was on the verge of crying.

"What are you going to do?" I asked looking at my father; I hoped my voice stayed strong. However, I knew he wouldn't question me if it wasn't. I was clearly shook up about the explosion. He looked at the destruction the explosion caused, and then gave the werewolves a cool look.

"The beasts will get what they deserve. A dog needs to be taught its place, and they shall. Lashings, a hundred, with the metal tipped whip," he said staring at my friends, "Or until they say which vampire tried to aid their escape," he said, "They wouldn't have been able to sneak out of their cages if there wasn't outside help." I swallowed thickly and my father rubbed my back. He led me away from the werewolves, ordering the guards to lock the werewolves in their cells. "Don't worry; the traitor will soon be brought to justice."

That was what I was worried about.


End file.
